peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Victory Aftermath/Ending
(Later that day, after storing the Uni-Mind in a safer hiding spot where it will never fall into the wrong hands again at Moogle village, Sora’s team and their friends just threw Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers in a portable jail cell being carried by two Moogle police porters. After that, as the Moogle police porters carried the cell away, the group talked about this happily) Sora: Good riddance. Ace: Yeah, good riddance to a trio of bad rubbish. (The Gangreen Gang clamored in agreement) Moogle 1: We shall see to it that this never happens again, kupo. Moogle 2: (Jokingly) And have those traitorous bounty hunters think of their bad behavior. (He winks. They then chuckled at the second Moogle’s joke. Suddenly, a Moogle blew a horn and the group realized) Sora: Oh, right! Aqua’s gonna bless us for saving both Dreamland and the outside world. Ace: But didn’t Aqua say…? Riku: (Finishing for him) That she’ll say a few things to you and your friends before blessing you? (The Gangreen Gang nodded) Roxas: Just wait and see when we get there. (They run to the direction of the ceremony. At the village hall, everyone was gathered to see the blessing, which is Aqua giving medals to the heroes. Then she spoke up to the crowd as her smile faded) Aqua: I have a few words to say to the Gangreen Gang before blessing them. (She went up to them with a calm stern look, much to the confusion and concern of the Gangreen Gang) Aqua: I’ve been told a great deal by Sora’s team about your actions, Gangreen Gang. First, you worked for Zurg, Hades, and the pirates to get rid of these heroes…. (Gestures her hand to Sora’s team. The Gangreen Gang calmly, but sadly, realized that she’s lecturing them before their blessing) Aqua: Then you were abandoned by the enemy, caused mischief while trying to look out for yourselves, temporally feigned innocence to join Sora’s team to get even with the enemy, forced into betraying Sora’s team by making a deal to save your friends who were held hostage by the enemy…. (During this speech, the Gangreen Gang grew glum from those painful moments) Snake: We getssss it…. (Then, Aqua says this to the Gangreen Gang’s surprise) Aqua: However…. (She softly smiled again) Aqua: Despite all of that, you redeemed yourselves and helped saved us all. And I thank you. (The Gangreen Gang smiled happily at the last thing Aqua said. Then she placed medals on them too as everyone cheered. Then Sora, Riku, and Roxas walked up to the Gangreen Gang and spoke up) Sora: You showed great teamwork with us. Riku: By showing the true meaning of teamwork to both our teams. Roxas: We mean it. (Flattered, the Gangreen Gang rubbed their hands behind their heads) Ace: Thanks. Snake: Yessssss, thanksssss. Arturo: Gracias. Billy: You’re too kind. Sora: So, we were wondering…. (The Gangreen Gang gave a confused look) Riku: Since you proved yourselves worthy…. Roxas: We got one question…. Sora: Wanna join the Lost Tiny Toons? (Surprised, the Gangreen Gang contemplated) Billy: Really? (Sora nods) Sora: We look out for each other. Roxas: Like you guys do for each other. Riku: So, you in? (Even the Lost Tiny Toons nodded in agreement as Sora, Riku, and Roxas held their hands out to shake theirs. Overwhelmed with emotion, the Gangreen Gang’s lips quivered as tears streamed down their eyes, touched by Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ offer. Then, they smiled, nodded, and accepted the handshakes, making everyone happy. Suddenly after Ace and Sora shook hands, Sora pulled Ace up to him and hugged, much to the Gangreen Gang leader’s surprise. Then overwhelmed with emotion, this time happy, he hugged him back, and everyone cheered. Then after the ceremony was over, the London group are all ready to go home to London as Aqua, Sora’s team, and Sora’s team’s new teammates, consisting Sweetie, Mushu, Dizzy, B.E.N., and even the Gangreen Gang, helped pack their souvenirs on their ship to bring home, and the souvenirs consisted the medals, some treasure, and the weapons from Tamatoa’s shell, especially Satsuki’s gold sword) Kayley: Thanks for all the help, guys. Riku: Don’t mention it. (Then they boarded and with Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe’s fairy dust, the ship flew away into the sky heading for London. During their flight, everyone was enjoying themselves. As Arren, Therru, Mei, and Satsuki enjoyed the view, Arren turned to the three girls) Arren: Thank you. Therru, Mei, and Satsuki: For what? Arren: For making me a true believer. (Sora’s group walked up by them as Therru, Satsuki, and Mei smiled) Therru, Mei, and Satsuki: (Nods) You’re welcome. Sora: (Jokingly) And we’re pretty sure we’ll be able to spot Bigfoot and the Unicorn for you. Roxas: (Jokingly) Just so long as they don’t hide. Riku: (Jokingly) Yeah. Especially since they’re shy. (Arren started to chuckle) Arren: (Chuckling) Thanks for that tip. (The group laughed a little. Suddenly, after the laughter finished, the Gangreen Gang, particularly Ace and Snake, slowly became sad upon seeing Bubbles and Buttercup enjoying the view. The group noticed and got concerned) Buttercup: You okay? Satsuki: Is something wrong, Ace? Ace: (Sadly with a smile at first) Yeah, we had a fun time, despite all the dangers…. (Then sadly with no smile) However…. Arturo: (Sadly) You’re going home so soon. Billy: (Sadly) Billy and his friends liked you guys very much. Snake: (Sadly) It’ssssss jussssst that we’re notsssss ready to sssssay goodbye now. (Grubber sadly and softly blew a raspberry in agreement) Billy: (Sadly) Tell us about it, Grubber. (Feeling sad too, the group went up to them with reassuring smiles) Blossom: But we’ll come back to visit. Ace: (Sadly) I know…. (He starts tearing up) Ace: (Voice breaking) It’s just…. (He fights the urge to cry, but broke down a little) Ace: (Crying) We never had good friends like you. (The Gangreen Gang started crying a little, too, that they, including Ace, went up to the London group and hugged them) Arturo: (Crying) We’ll miss you so much. Billy: (Crying) Come back soon. Snake: (Crying) And takessssss care. (The London group then smiled reassuringly and hugged them in comfort as Sora’s team and Aqua watched with smiles. After the embrace finished, Ace rubbed his tears away with his fists as he sniffled) Ace: (Sniffling) Buttercup, does this Butch guy know about this? Buttercup: Yeah. Bubbles: Boomer does too. Buttercup: And they understand that we still love them and date them. (Bubbles nods reassuringly. Snake sniffled as he rubbed his fist on his tearstained right eye) Snake: (Sniffling) Good. (He pulls the handkerchief out, blows his nose on it, and wipes some tears away. Bubbles hugged him in comfort and feeling better slowly, Snake hugged her back) Snake: Thankssssss. Bubbles: Take care of my handkerchief. (Realizing he is still holding it, Snake smiled and nods) Snake: I willsssss. I need it more than you anyway like you ssssaid before. (With that said, the Gangreen Gang cheered up and Snake puts the handkerchief back in his pocket. Suddenly, Xion sees Big Ben) Xion: There it is! Home! (Then with that, the ship flew towards the Kingsleigh house. Six weeks after this in London, Kayley has published a sequel book from her original and like the original, that too, is a best seller. And accompanying the book signing today are Arren, Therru, Satsuki, and Mei, having played along with their “secret dream,” and yes, Lionel and Julianna have been told of the Gangreen Gang now being part of Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ team. Even Therru explained herself as a dragon girl to the Kingsleigh parents and they admitted to believing her, for she was actually adopted by Tenar because she used to visit Dreamland when she was young. Anyway, after the book signing is over, the group got ready to go out and eat with Bubbles and Buttercup’s boyfriends, Boomer and Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys, who were already told of the previous adventure, and like Bubbles and Buttercup said, they understood that their friendship with Ace and Snake are just a friends only-type of thing. Then, they arrived at the restaurant with even Professor Utonium, Tenar, and the Kusakabe sisters’ parents, Tatsuo and Yasuko, accompanying them. And Arren and Satsuki are back in their clothes from the last day of school six weeks ago. And six weeks ago on Kayley's 19th birthday, the Powerpuff Girls' gifts they made for Kayley were in fact handmade rag doll versions of Sora, Riku, and Roxas and that same night, Sora's team gave Kayley their own birthday gifts for her in the form of rag doll versions of Sora, Riku, and Roxas' team, including the Gangreen Gang. Anyway, back to the present day as they enter the restaurant) Professor Utonium: Okay, guys. Let’s get reserved. (They enter and sat together. And sitting next to the Powerpuff Girls are the Rowdyruff Boys themselves. And it isn’t just Boomer and Butch, but also a third boy that Blossom had first met and started dating a week ago. The Rowdyruff Boy that Blossom is dating is a doll-like 5 year old boy with long orange spiky hair, red eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap worn backwards, a red long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, black pants, and black and white shoes. He is Boomer and Brick’s brother and leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick. And as for Boomer and Brick; Boomer is a doll-like 5 year old boy with short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, black pants, and black and white shoes, and he’s the little bit of the cute-loving member of the Rowdyruff Boys like his girlfriend, Bubbles, and like what Ace does to Snake, Boomer is, too, sometimes Brick’s punching bag if he sometimes falls out of line. And Butch is a doll-like 5 year old boy with short spiky black hair, dark green eyes, and wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, black pants, and black and white shoes. As they ate dinner, they talked about Kayley’s new successful book upon seeing that Therru and the Rowdyruff Boys have bought their own copy) Butch: So basically, the Uni-Mind is safe, right? Buttercup: That’s right, Butch. Butch: And where did Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers go to jail? Bubbles: In a far off ice prison realm, Boomer. Brick: Well, good for those traitors. Blossom: Indeed, Brick. Boomer: Gee, Brick, you sure are soft towards Blossom. (A short pause, then with a smug smile, Brick nods and gently punched Boomer) Brick: Blossom’s cool! (They laugh. Then Tenar turned to Therru) Tenar: You seemed more social than six weeks ago, Therru. Therru: It’s because Sora and his team gave me the courage to be social. Arren: And if it weren’t for that, Therru and I wouldn’t have started to date each other as well. (Arren and Therru touched hands lovingly) Therru: And we accepted each other’s phone numbers this time. (Tenar nods in an understanding way with a smile. Tatsuo and Yasuko even were impressed by their two daughters’ heroic adventure) Tatsuo: So you gained help from a giant coconut crab covered in treasure? Satsuki: Yup! Mei: (To Tatsuo and Yasuko) And we kept some souvenirs from Dreamland in a storage area. (To her and Satsuki’s friends) Right? (The London Group nodded and replied in agreement) Terriermon: And thankfully, they accepted it since the weapons taken with us are only used for display here and can’t be used unless we go back to visit Dreamland. So, that’s a momentai moment. Double D: And the Gangreen Gang…. They were great. Eddy: (Nods in agreement) For five former pirates. Ed: Indeed. (Ed drinks a cup of gravy) Ed: Gravy! Yum, yum! (They laughed at Ed’s funny moment. Outside in the sky, Sora’s team, including the Gangreen Gang, the fairies, and Aqua saw the whole thing with proud smiles while floating up there and turned to each other) Sora: Shall we go home now? Group: Yeah! (Then with that, they flew up back to the second star on the right back to Dreamland) The End A Peter Pan Parodies Studio Production Songs playing in order during the end credits: I Will Always Be With You (End Credits version) Peter Pan by Kelsea Ballerini Fly With Me by the Jonas Brothers (And after the credits, Zurg, Hades, and Warp's voices are heard) Zurg: Well, what can we say? Hades: It's a happy ending! Hello? Anybody out there? Zurg and Hades: Is anybody listening to us? Warp: Just forget it, Captain and Admiral. Zurg: (Flatly) Fine. Hades: (Flatly) Nobody cares about us pirates. And that's The End! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies